Differences
by sanity never fails
Summary: everyones in totally different social groups, what happens when there all locked in the crashdown together
1. Chapter 1

Title: Differences Author: Spikette (Elsie) Disclaimer: not mine don't sue. Summery: UC at the beginning CC l8r. Rating: R maybe pg-13 l8r The three students got out of the jeep. Two girls, 1 boy. Both girls had long blonde hair, one of then had piercing ice blue eye, the other had big round green eyes, the boy had dark brown hair with soulful brown eyes you could get lost in. 'So this is our old crappy school once again!' Isabel said as she looked at her surroundings.  
  
'Oh joy' Maria said as she rolled her green eyes.  
  
'Hurrah' said Max  
  
'Well lets go!' Maria said happily as Max and Isabel laughed.  
  
After they had picked up their schedules for class. They had 4 classes out the 8 together and the same lunch period. They had their first class together. As they were doing this they never noticed that people were giving them strange looks. Why? Because they stood out, they were not like the other preppy students. They smoked they drank and skipped class. Hell they hated school and everyone in it. 'Oh look its Lizzy parker and her gang of followers' Isabel sneered. Maria and Max snorted. Max flicked on his lighter as a brunette in a cheerleading outfit complete with Pom-poms walked by followed by a gathering of cheerleaders and jocks.  
  
'Hey I just realised something you know how dogs follow other dogs! Liz is a dog!' Maria commented as Max put his arm around her.  
  
'Hey Barbie and Ken' Max said to the girl in the cheerleading outfit and a boy with slicked back hair and a jock outfit. 'Oh hey Max! At least I'm popular, have good grades and ell am not you!' sneered a dark brown haired jock with his arm around a short curly blonde haired cheerleader.  
  
'Isabel at least I'm not an ice princess with no friends' the girl said.  
  
'Yeah well Tess at least when I'm a bitch I'm good at it!'  
  
'Come on guys at least we have a life!' Liz said as Maria tried to cover her laugh with a cough.  
  
'Yeah right' Maria said and with that her, Isabel and Max walked away.  
  
'Izzy wait up!' someone called.  
  
'Kyle' She shouted and ran up to him and gave him a hug.  
  
'Kyle. Hey man how are you?' Max asked him.  
  
'Hey Max. I'm fine. Ria you grew your hair again.'  
  
'Yes I did. How was the father/son trip?'  
  
'Crappy! He tried to get me to turn into a jock again!'  
  
'Oh god poor you'  
  
'Yea but I'm back now with y'all. Oh and Ria THEY are together again.' Maria's eyes widened as Kyle said this and Max and Isabel just burst out laughing, at this comment Kyle had made about his father and Maria's mother.  
  
'Max you basted.' She started hitting him. Max stopped her by kissing her!  
  
'Evil' she hissed but carried on kissing him.  
  
'Brother dearest please stop kissing my best friend.' Izzy commented. 'We have to get to class. We are already 20 minuets late.'  
  
'Iz when did you start caring about class?' Kyle asked his girlfriend.  
  
'I started caring when by brother started sucking my best friends face'  
  
'Oh well come on guys!'  
  
'Fine' Max and Maria said at the same time. 


	2. Chapter 2

In class Isabel, Kyle, Maria and Max come into the classroom.  
  
'Nice of you to join us Mr Valenti, Miss Deluca, Mr Evans and Miss Evans' the teacher said.  
  
'Whatever' Maria said sarcastically the rest the class laughed. They took their usual seats at the back  
  
'Losers' someone coughed.  
  
'Whatever' Isabel said and rolled her eyes.  
  
'Max and Maria please stop that!' the teacher said to them because they were making out. A muffled no came from one of them though you couldn't tell which.  
  
'God! I came to class to get away from this.' Isabel said to Kyle annoyed. The class just laughed.  
  
'If you don't stop that right now then I'll have too send you out of class.  
  
'Oh we'll be good miss' Max said then started kissing Maria again.  
  
'Hey we should do that to if it gets us out of class' commented Isabel a little too loud because the rest of the class laughed even louder.  
  
'That's fine with me' Kyle said smiling like a maniac then started kissing Isabel.  
  
'That's it you four go to the principal.'  
  
'Fine' Maria said not really caring. They all got their stuff and walked out of the classroom.  
  
'So where to now?' Isabel asked as soon as they were out of the classroom.  
  
'Err'  
  
'Um'  
  
'I know were I want to go!' Max said grabbing Maria's hand and running to the infamous eraser room.  
  
'Not again' Isabel said getting really annoyed.  
  
'Izboo calm down' Kyle laughed.  
  
'Arggggg!' she started slapping Kyle for using that annoying nickname as he ran down the hall laughing. 


End file.
